bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The 8992/Who wants to be millionaire?
From my last blog post alot of people have been wondering how I got so much cash in my The Rink hard highscore attempt so I am writing this blog to explain the method. I first saw this method done on youtube for Park Path, I then adapted it to The Rink track. You can probably apply this method to most tracks (tracks with multiple routes will be more difficult), the trick is getting the balance of towers right (I recommend experimenting in sandbox). The really good thing about this method is that you can have all the towers you want for your highscore attempt placed and saved on 85 so don't have to build anything else in higher rounds or manage banana farms. Feel free to ask me anything about this method. Method I call this method "Regen farming" It works best on round 76 with only ceramic regens. The basic idea is to pop a few layers so the bloons multiply then send the bloons back to the start so they have time to heal up again by the time they get back then this repeats over and over but you still get the money for the pops. How to do it This method can be achieved using the push and pop principle. Around the halfway down the track have several Monkey Apprentices 3-0, these are the "pushers" they push the bloons back to the start with their tornadoes as well as pop some layers causing the bloons to multiply. Soon the quantity of bloons gets to much for the "pushers" to push all of them back to the start this is where the "poppers" come in these are towers which provide high popping power concentrated near the end of the track to pop the overflow of bloons (this is where the $$$ comes from). The round will theoretically last forever if you have the right push/pop balance and you can leave it going till you have the desired amount of $$$ (I left it going over night). Note: sun gods don't work very well as "poppers" for most tracks. Tips *Don't use super monkeys as "poppers" as their energy beams tend to spill out to other parts of the track and wreck the balance, making the round end in a few minutes. *I used 3 or 4 "pushers" between the first two loops on the rink. *For the "poppers" I used 3 Big Ones aimed at the center of the third loop as well as a spike factory 4-2 at the end (just in case) you could also use bloon impact bomb towers or even rays of doom. *To end the round when you have the desired amount of money just place a strongish tower near the start (I just aimed one of the big ones to the first loop). *You can add supply drop snipers to increase cash output (not too many or else it can ruin the push/pop balance). Category:Blog posts